The present invention relates to the electrification of office furniture and the like, and in particular to a multi-tiered electrical system therefor.
Open office plans are well known in the art, and generally comprise large, open floor spaces that are divided into individual offices or workstations. Several different furniture arrangements are presently available to divide open office space, including partition panels, systems furniture, and modular furniture. Such office furniture is preferably capable of being electrified in some fashion, so as to provide electrical power at the various workstations for computers, typewriters, dictating equipment, and other electrical appliances.
Many different wiring systems for such office furniture units are currently available. Office furniture wiring systems employ different techniques and arrangements to conduct electrical power through the office furniture units, and to electrically interconnect adjacent office furniture units. Convenience and versatility in both in-line and branched configurations are important design considerations, as well as electrical integrity, durability and overall safety.
The number of electrical taps or outlets that can be connected with a single circuit or power line in a furniture system is normally quite limited due to code requirements, and other similar factors. Hence, in areas of high power usage, multiple power-in lines must typically be run from the building source into the furniture system to provide adequate power. Such power-in lines are normally run downwardly from the building ceiling and/or upwardly through the building floor, which can detract rather substantially from the appearance or aesthetic plan of the office space. Also, because power-in passageways through the building floor can adversely affect its structural integrity, they are normally restricted in number and location, and may even be prohibited, particularly in older and/or heavily used spaces in which the furniture has already been reconfigured several times Both ceiling and floor power-in points are also rather expensive to provide, and therefore reduce the overall cost effectiveness of the furniture system.